Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie transcript (my own version)
by danielvn28
Summary: This is my very own transcript version of 'Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie'.


_Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie_ transcript (my own version)

Prologue: Discovering the map

26-Year-Old Arnold: [Narrating] It was night time in my childhood home of Hillwood, which is now a historical landmark because of the 'Tomato Incident'. Luckily, the neighborhood is safe instead of being a futuristic mall by Scheck's FTI Corporation.

But 1 thing that's been troubling me is that I saved the neighborhood, the city that my grandpa grew up in, the city that my dad was raised and the city where I was raised in. And my parents weren't there to see it.

Grandpa read me all of the stories in my dad's journal about the real adventures of him and my mom's adventures in San Lorenzo.

I was then surprised that he didn't find this...A MAP!

Arnold: "A MAP!"

Arnold: "It must be the last route my parents took on their last trip to the jungle."

Arnold: "Grandma, Grandpa, you have to see this, I found a map!"

Arnold runs right into the Sunset Arms Boarding House looking very excited.

**Nickelodeon Movies presents….**

**In association with Paramount Pictures….**

Grandpa Phil comes downstairs in his pajamas….

Grandpa Phil: "Oh, Arnold, what's with the hubbub?"

Arnold: "Grandpa, look what I found!"

Arnold shows Grandma Gertrude and Grandpa Phil the map that his dad, Miles had drawn.

Grandpa Phil: "Holy guacamole, it really is!"

Grandma Gertrude: "This could really be the answer."

Grandpa Phil: [Sighs Depressingly] "I'm terribly sorry, Arnold, your parents... well they have been lost for so many years, and maybe something terrible happened to them and well...we don't have the cash."

Arnold: "I got this and I'm not gonna give up, with this map, I can try and find a new way, it might take me a couple of years, but who knows?"

Grandpa Phil: "Well, anyway, goodnight, Arnold, your 1st day of 5th grade is getting closer, so get some shut eye."

Arnold: "I will, goodnight, grandma, goodnight grandpa."

Grandma Gertrude + Grandpa Phil: "Goodnight Arnold."

Meanwhile in Arnold's bedroom…..

Arnold: "I found the map that you drew, Dad, and don't worry about it, Mom, I will find you 2, even though it takes me a couple of years to do it."

_**Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie **_

**Based on the characters created by Craig Bartlett **

**Music by Jim Lang**

**Co-executive producers, Steve Viksten **

**Executive Producers, Marjorie Chon & Julia Pistor**

**Produced by Craig Bartlett**

**Directed by Craig Bartlett**

Fade to a black screen…

Scene 1: PS 118 School

Arnold walks up to meet with his close friends…..

Arnold: "Hey, you guys, how's it going?"

Eugene: "Arnold, how come you never came with us yesterday to Dino Land?"

Arnold: "Well, yesterday was the day of the anniversary of the day my parents left me to go to San Lorenzo when I was 1-year-old….and never came back, so that's why I didn't go 'cause I was very depressed."

The other young kids look at Arnold depressingly…..

Sheena: "Oh, Arnold, we never knew that, we're terribly sorry that we laughed at you."

Arnold: "Thanks, Sheena."

Cut to Helga in the school hallway….

Helga: "Oh, Arnold, my lovable football headed hero, you were very depressed for not having parents there to be with you, but you found a journal with a map that hopefully will lead to your parents in San Lorenzo, I do hope we find your parents and you can live cheerfully ever after."

Brainy: [Breathing Light And Heavy] "Uh…hi…."

Helga whacks Brainy on the head with her agenda.

Meanwhile…..

Principal Wartz: "Good morning, students, welcome to your 1st day of 5th grade, just 1 more grade to pass, then it's off to Hillwood High School for you kids."

Principal Wartz: "So, anyway, just as you might know, Mr. Packenham has left P.S 118 to a new teaching job at P.S 119, and so let me be the 1st to welcome your new teacher."

Mr. Simmons: "Good morning, class."

Most 5th grade students: [Groaning And Moaning]

Mr. Simmons: "Now I know that you were expecting a new teacher this year, but due to last minute work, they have decided to offer me the job, so did everybody have a great extended summer vacation? I know I have."

Mr. Simmons: "Maybe right after recess, we'll speak all about the things we did during our summer vacation, won't that be fun and exciting?"

Most 5th Grade Students: [Sniffing Silently]

Mr. Simmons: "Alright, now let's get out our math books."

Everybody else gets out their math books.

Meanwhile at recess….

Arnold is reading his parents' journal, and he's looking at the map and sees the places that might lead to San Lorenzo, and Gerald comes over to him.

Gerald: "Hey, Arnold, you wanna play catch with all of us?"

Arnold: "No, sorry, Gerald, I'm really busy looking at this map."

Gerald: "A map?"

Arnold: "Shh…..I wanna keep it as a secret surprise for everybody else in class."

Gerald: "Oh, alright...a map?"

Arnold: "Yes, Gerald, this must be the map my parents took on their last trip to the jungle, I must find them and tell what really happened to them."

Meanwhile back in Mr. Simmons' 5th grade class…

Lila: "And so on our final night, we all camped out and had a good look at the stars in the sky, at our old peaceful farm yard."

[Students Clapping And Applauding]

Mr. Simmons: "Thank you, Lila, for that beautiful story you told us."

Mr. Simmons: "Well, it looks like we have just 1 more student to go, and that's...Arnold."

Arnold walks up to the front of the entire class…..

Mr. Simmons: "Now, Arnold, what did you do during your summer vacation?"

Arnold: "Well, yesterday night, my grandpa read me those journal entries written by…. my dad."

Arnold: "Many years ago, when I was 1-year-old, my parents, Miles and Stella, were sent to San Lorenzo to help cure a sleeping illness for this lost race called, 'The Green Eyes', they're a legendary group of people like the Mayans, but was never seen to the public in 1000 years."

Arnold: "Anyway, they left me, my grandma, my grandpa and Hillwood….and... they never came back….but last night, I found this journal that contains some stuff that my mom and dad went through and I found this..."

Arnold flips through the pages and finds the same old map…..

Arnold: "I believe this was drawn during their time when I was born, and I'm hoping that I get the cash to go see my parents 1 day, thanks, guys."

[All Students Cheering And Applauding]

Mr. Simmons wipes away his tear drops…..

Mr. Simmons: "Arnold, that was very beautiful and emotional at the same time, you sure have lucky parents and smart 1s too, I do hope you'll find them no matter what happens."

Mr. Simmons: "Alright, that's all done for today, now let's get our English books out."

Everybody else gets out their English books…

Arnold goes back to his seat, and Helga crouches down and looks at her locket with Arnold's photograph in it.

Helga: "Oh, Arnold, my true love, my treasure, so loyal, so brave, always looking on the good side of things…how I really love you….and maybe….maybe some other day, I will confess my true love for you right in front of our close friends and close families no matter what happens, I want a lot of true love….Oh, Arnold."

[Helga Sighs Dreamily]

Brainy: [Breathing Light And Heavy Again]

Helga smacks Brainy on the head with a paddle-ball…

Later that afternoon….

[PS 118 School Bell Ringing]

Mr. Simmons: "Class, I know we're looking excited about going back home, but I do have something to inform you too."

[All 5th Grade Students Groaning Unhappily]

Mr. Simmons: "Students, PS 118 has entered to take part of 'The Student World Travelling' essay contest, and whoever has the best essay of the entire country wins a free trip to a country of their choice and study there, and when you come back with a full report, you'll get a medal for your skills."

Mr. Simmons: "Now, class, I bid you a real good afternoon."

All of the 5th grade students walk outta the entire classroom….

Sid: "Hey, Arnold, guess what? we're going to the arcade, the new _Duty Call_ game just came in this year, and we're gonna be next in line for it."

Arnold: "No, sorry, you guys, I have an essay to write, but thanks for the invite anyway."

Sid: "Man, 1st Dino Land, and now no _Duty Call_." said Sid.

Gerald: "He's gonna enter the contest, Sid, he can't play and write at the exact same time."

Scene 2: Back home at the Sunset Arms Boarding House

Arnold stops by a news stand and buys a journal, a note book and a pen, and just as he reaches the Sunset Arms Boarding House, and he rushes inside and goes upstairs to his bedroom.

Grandpa Phil: "Whoa, hold it there short man, what's the rush about?"

Arnold: "Essay…must….win!"

Arnold sits right down at his desk…..

Arnold: "There's plenty of time for that."

Arnold begins writing his essay, and finishes it up eventually, and Grandpa Phil comes in his bedroom.

Grandpa Phil: "Alright, Arnold, time for bed."

Arnold: "Alright, Grandpa, I will get ready for bed."

Grandpa Phil: "What ya writing there, short man?"

Arnold: "Oh, just an essay."

Grandpa Phil: "About San Lorenzo to find your parents?"

Arnold: "Grandpa, please."

Grandpa Phil: "Well, Arnold, what else do you need to go to San Lorenzo for? it's full of crocodiles, insects and maybe that thieving pirate villain, La Sombra."

Arnold: [Sighs Heavily] "I'm very tired, and I need to go to bed."

Grandpa Phil: "Good idea, short man, don't wanna be tired on your 10th birthday party tomorrow morning, last day of being 9 and move on to the double digit years, who knows what you got up ahead, maybe a job, a wife, some young kids?"

Arnold: "Grandpa, please, not right now, good night."

Grandpa Phil: "Goodnight, Arnold."

Arnold gets right into bed and falls asleep…..

Arnold's dream sequence…..

Miles + Stella: "Happy 10th birthday, Arnold!"

Arnold wakes up in a bamboo house and there standing right next to him on either side of his bed are his parents and grandparents.

Arnold hugs all of them.

Arnold: "Thanks, you guys."

Stella: "I managed to whip up us some chocolate mousse cake for Arnold's 10th birthday party."

Miles: "And here is a gift from me, your mother and your grandparents, Arnold."

Arnold unwraps it and there's a blue plane, remote control and brand new.

Arnold: "Thanks, you guys."

Stella: "Alright, well I think it's time for a birthday party song."

Stella + Miles + Grandma Gertrude + Grandpa Phil: _**For Arnold's a cheerful good person,**__**for he's a cheerful good person, **__**for Arnold's a cheerful good person….which nobody can deny.**_

Miles: "Hip, hip….."

All 4 residents: "Hooray!"

Arnold blows out the birthday candles.

[All 4 Residents Cheering]

Then mysteriously, a gift is left outside of the hut.

Stella picks it up and reads the label.

Stella: "Arnold, this gift is for you."

Arnold opens the gift and there inside are some rocks with some labels of the green eye symbol.

Arnold: "Wow, they're from the green eye people."

Miles: "I heard about these, they're to give you good luck for your 10th birthday, Arnold."

Grandpa Phil: "Well, come on, let's have some chocolate mousse cake, and it better not be low calories."

Miles: "No, dad, it's not."

They all have a lot of fun, and suddenly, a loud screaming sound can be heard, Miles and Stella jump from their seats and go look outside, there was fire and coming towards them was….La Sombra.

Miles: "Mom, dad, take Arnold and run for your entire lives!"

Grandma Gertrude: "But what about you?"

Miles: "We're gonna be fine, just run for your entire lives!"

Miles and Stella rush into the smoke, then suddenly, the smoke clears up and the fighting stops and they were nowhere in sight.

Arnold: "Mom? Dad? Mom, Dad, where are you guys?"

Grandma Gertrude + Grandpa Phil: "Miles, Stella!"

End dream sequence…..

Arnold jumps from his bed, it's morning time, and Grandma Gertrude and Grandpa Phil come in with some chocolate mousse cake and breakfast and a gift. "

Grandma Gertrude + Grandpa Phil: "Happy 10th Birthday Arnold!"

Grandma Gertrude: "Blow out the birthday candles and all of your wishes will come true."

Arnold blows out all of his birthday candles…

Grandma Gertrude + Grandpa Phil: "Yahoo!"

Grandpa Phil: "Here Arnold, this gift is for you."

Grandpa Phil gives Arnold the gift….

Arnold unwraps the gift, and finds a new remote control blue plane... the same 1 from his dream and vision.

Arnold: "Grandma, Grandpa, thanks, guys."

Arnold hugs both of his grandparents….

Grandpa Phil: "Alright, short man, get your clothes on, then come down for breakfast and get ready for school."

Arnold: "Alright, Grandpa, I will."

Later…

Arnold comes down to the kitchen table, and Grandpa Phil is reading the newspaper while Grandma Gertrude was making some blueberry flapjacks in her cowgirl outfit.

Grandma Gertrude: "Eat 'em up, Tex."

Arnold eats his blueberry flapjacks and, Mr. Kokoshka comes in.

Mr. Kokoshka: "Hello, Arnold, happy 10th Birthday, here's something that I made Susie buy for you."

Arnold opens another gift, and finds _Purdy Boys: Lost in the Woods with Mouth Watering Cannibals_.

Arnold: "Wow, thanks, Mr. Kokoshka."

Mr. Kokoshka: "No worries about it, Arnold."

Mr. Kokoshka: [Chuckles]

Arnold eats his blueberry flapjacks, and catches the bus, and he sees Gerald there.

Gerald: "Hey, Arnold, happy 10th birthday!"

Arnold: "Wow, thanks, Gerald."

Gerald: "Here, I got you something."

Arnold opens the gift and finds a pair of walkie-talkies.

Gerald: "Now we can speak without my parents and your grandparents paying the jammed up telephone bills, I keep 1 and you keep the other."

Arnold: "Thanks, Gerald."

Arnold and Gerald do their usual secret hand shake.

Helga is at the back of the bus, but Phoebe is not on the bus, so she can have time to herself right before the bus picks her up.

Helga: "Oh, Arnold, my true love, it's your 10th birthday, and I have nothing to offer you but my 1 true love, I wanna admit it, but I can't, I'm...terribly...nervous..."

Brainy: [Breathing Light And Heavily Once More]

Helga smacks Brainy right in the back of his face once more…..

Scene 3: Back at PS 118 School

[PS 118 School Bell Ringing]

Back in Mr. Simmons' 5th grade classroom…..

Mr. Simmons: "Now, class, today is a very special day right here at PS 118, today's the day of Arnold's birth, and so, I would like all of you to stand up for Arnold and sing the _Happy, Happy Birthday from PS 118_ song for our classmate, alright, and a 1 and a 2, a 3 and a 4!"

All 5th Grade Students: _**Happy, happy birthday from PS 118**_

_**we hope you will enjoy your life until you reach your 70's.**_

_**Happy, happy birthday from PS 118**_

_**we hope you make to high school 'til the age of 17.**_

_**happy, happy birthday from PS 118 **_

_**we hope you won't hate your entire day, so we bought you some blueberry cheese cake**_

All 5th Grade Students: "Happy 10th Birthday, Arnold!"

Arnold blows out more birthday candles.

Harold: "Alright, birthday party food!"

Mr. Simmons: "Now, Harold, we can eat right after recess."

Harold: "Oh man, easy for you to say."

Scene 4: Outside recess

Everybody else is enjoying themselves, except for the 5th graders.

Arnold and his close friends are in a real lost basement.

Sid, Stinky and Gerald are standing in bathrobes while music is playing in the background.

Arnold walks over to them.

Arnold: "Alright, Gerald, what's going on?"

Gerald stops the music…...

Gerald: "Arnold, in the name of PS 118's history, you're to take the special fountain of Future!"

Sid and Stinky reveal the fountain, and Arnold is a bit confused.

Arnold: "Uh...Why?"

Sid: "Tell him, Gerald, he doesn't know anything about…..Rusty Pheromone."

[All PS 118 5th Graders Gasp In Amazement]

Arnold: "Who's Rusty Pheromone?"

Everybody stares at Arnold and Gerald walks over to him and tells him the story about Rusty Pheromone.

Gerald: [Narrating] In the year of 1933, in celebration of PS 118's 10th anniversary, they have revealed this brand new fountain.

Gerald: The legend says that he who should not take the Fountain of Future should live with the curse of being 9 forever 'til day upon end, so a young boy named Rusty Pheromone was turning 10, and he doesn't wanna take the fountain 'cause he doesn't believe in the so called fairy tales.

Gerald: On that 1 day, a day that he was to be cheerful, Rusty turned 9 forever, nobody knows what happened to Rusty when he ran away from Hillwood that fine day, so some say he grew down 'til he doesn't exist, some say that he vanished into thin air, some say... he's now at New York City, changed his name to Daryl J., wants to run for president of the USA and owns a successful business company, but now on that day, some say he walks through this school at night time, the end.

[Sounds Of Applauding]

Sid: "So, Arnold, are you in?"

Arnold: [Sighs Heavily] "Alright, I'm in…."

Arnold splashes water across his face…..

Stinky: "Welcome Arnold, to the life of double digit years, there's no goin' back now!"

Scene 5: Back home at the Sunset Arms boarding house

Arnold is walking home in the golden afternoon sunlight, and he walks right into the boarding house and lets all of the cats, dogs even Abner run out.

The lights are out and nobody's home.

Arnold: "Hello? Grandma? Grandpa?"

Grandpa Phil: "SURPRISE!"

Grandma Gertrude: "Happy 10th birthday, Arnold!"

Arnold: "Wow, all for me?"

Grandpa Phil: "Well of course, who else were you thinking? your grandmother?"

Everybody else is having a swell time and a knock at the door is heard.

Arnold opens the door and sees Harvey, the mail man.

Arnold: "Hey, Harvey, what a pleasant surprise."

Harvey: "Hey, Arnold, I got a package for you, you just need to sign that."

Arnold fills out his name saying 'ARNOLD SHORTMAN'

Arnold: "Here you go, Harvey."

Arnold gives Harvey the clipboard.

Harvey: "Thanks, Arnold, oh and….happy 10th birthday."

Harvey walks away…..

Grandpa Phil: "Don't just stand there, short man, open it."

Arnold unwraps the package and finds a book about San Lorenzo.

Arnold: "Grandma, Grandpa, did you guys really pay for this?"

Grandma Gertrude and Grandpa Phil nod their heads and Arnold hugs both of them.

Grandpa Phil: "Still look on the good side, Arnold."

Grandma Gertrude: "Never give up!"

Arnold: "Thanks...for everything."

Grandma Gertrude: "Well, let's not stand around, it's time for disco party music!"

[Disco Party Music Playing On Stereo]

Scene 6: Back at PS 118 School again

[PS 118 School Bell Ringing]

Principal Wartz: [Over P.A. System] "Students, please head to the auditorium immediately!"

Mr. Simmons: "Alright, class, you heard what your school principal said, form a line from height, single file."

Everybody else lines up…..

Mr. Simmons: "Okay, off we go!"

Everybody else walks around all the way to the auditorium.

In the auditorium….

Rhonda: "Maybe they're looking for a beautiful, good looking girl for Vogue Magazine."

Phoebe: "Or maybe they're looking for a new school president, what do you think Helga?"

Helga: [Sniffs] "Probably nothing too big for the job."

Principal Wartz arrives on the auditorium stage with a very important young woman with him.

Principal Wartz: "Students, I called you all here today, 'cause this wonderful young woman here had told us that a winner was made here at PS 118 for the 'Student World Travelling Essay' contest, this is a contest where students, all around the country, enter in an essay contest of a country they like to study about, so today, I would like to bring Mrs. Gordy over to the podium."

[All PS 118 Students Applauding]

Mrs. Gordy: "Thank you, Mr. Wartz and students, today is a very special day for this very special somebody, this young student, who has won the 1st prize in the essay contest is...Arnold Shortman!"

[Students Gasp In Amazement]

Mrs. Gordy: "Arnold and his classmates will be heading to San Lorenzo on November 4th on an all-expense paid trip by boat."

[5th Grade Students Cheering]

Arnold: "Thank you Mrs. Gordy, I'm feeling honored for winning this contest, I, like my close friends, am really excited about this trip, we'll all study all we can about San Lorenzo, and to the other people who entered, better luck next time."

Arnold winks at the other 5th grade students…..

Scene 7: Back home at the Sunset Arms Boarding House once more

Arnold: "Alright, yahoo!"

Grandpa Phil: "Hey, short man, what are you so cheerful about? you got a girlfriend?"

Arnold: "No, Grandpa, my class and I won that essay contest, we're all going to San Lorenzo next week!"

Grandpa Phil: "Oh my gosh, that's wonderful, Arnold...what contest?"

Arnold: "The contest that I will find my parents with, by writing an essay."

Grandpa Phil: "Oh yes, of course."

Grandma Gertrude and Grandpa Phil both hug their grandson….

Meanwhile, Arnold is packing his things and getting ready for his trip.

Grandpa Phil comes in his bedroom.

Grandpa Phil: "Whoa there Shortman, you look like you're packing all of your things at the final hour."

Arnold: "Well, I'm just excited, that's all."

Grandpa Phil: [Chuckles]

Arnold puts a photograph of his parents in his suitcase.

Grandpa Phil: "But, Arnold, if you don't find your parents, please don't be disappointed, 'cause you might have done your best and we hired search parties everywhere to find them."

Arnold: "But, Grandpa, I got this!"

Grandpa Phil: "Well, it might be possible, I don't know, but like you always think about, always looking on the good side."

Arnold + Grandpa Phil: [Chuckling]

Grandpa Phil: "Right after you pack, dinner is ready, I just ordered some Chinese food just as Pookie is going off to her kung-fu karate class."

Arnold: "Alright, Grandpa, thanks."

Meanwhile back at PS 118 School….

Mr. Simmons: "Alright, class, that's work finished for the entire week, let's all have a great time next week at San Lorenzo!"

Eugene: "Where are we gonna meet?"

Mr. Simmons: "We're gonna meet at Hillwood harbor."

Rhonda: "Are we gonna be on a cruise?"

Mr. Simmons: "No, sorry, Rhonda we're gonna be taking a ferry there, I'm pretty sure that it'll be a very good experience for all of you."

[Rhonda Grunts In Annoyance]

Mr. Simmons: "Any more questions?"

Nobody puts their hands up.

Mr. Simmons: "Alright, class dismissed!"

All of the students rush outta PS 118…..

Scene 8: The video game arcade department

Arnold and Gerald are playing some arcade video games and 1 of them is Jungle Safari with Gerald being real good at Runaway Bus.

Gerald: "Well, Arnold, in just a week, we'll all be heading to San Lorenzo."

Arnold: "Yeah, Gerald, it's gonna be awesome, I can't wait to see my parents and ask them so many questions about the jungle life."

Gerald: "I hear ya loud and clear, man, I can't wait to meet them, neither can Phoebe."

Arnold: "Hey, how's Phoebe ever since that gas incident?"

Gerald: "She's fine, Arnold, but…hey, when we're at San Lorenzo, how are you gonna find your parents without Mr. Simmons knowing?"

Arnold: "I need to form a plan…"

Scene 9: The harbor

All of the parents are there to say goodbye to their young kids.

Mrs. Berman: "Now, Harold, you take good care of yourself, you're a big boy right now, and don't eat anything in the jungle, you might get ill."

Harold: "Alright, Mom, but what if I get hungry?"

Mr. Berman: "There's some good food in your backpack, Harold."

Arnold is hugging his grandparents 1 last time.

Grandpa Phil: "Well, have a great time in San Lorenzo, short man, and uh...your secret is safe with me and your grandmother."

Arnold: "It's alright, Grandpa, I sometimes wish you and Grandma would come."

Grandpa Phil: "Are you crazy? your parents survived but all of us, oh boy, it's full of crocodiles, insects and other unknown species!"

Nadine: "Incredible!"

Principal Wartz comes over, and Mr. Simmons is surprised to see him.

Mr. Simmons: "Why, principal Wartz, what a pleasant surprise?"

Principal Wartz: "It is a pleasant surprise indeed, Mr. Simmons, I thought I might tag along with you and your class just as I would like to go to the South American wild life."

Mr. Simmons: "Well, Principal Wartz what a nice surprise."

Stinky: "Aw dang, Principal Wartz is tagging along with all of us."

Sid: "Oh man, well, there goes having 1 day of no detention."

[Boat's Horn Blaring]

The boat goes off with the 5th grade students waving goodbye and off they go to San Lorenzo.

Out at sea, a few hours later, Arnold is writing in his journal that he bought for the trip.

He just wrote about his discovery of the map, winning the contest and now the trip is getting there.

Meanwhile everybody else is having fun around the boat.

Curly: "Give 'em some sugar."

Rhonda: "It's official, my entire life is over."

Nadine: "Hey, Rhonda, did you know that there are over 57 insects in San Lorenzo?"

Rhonda: "Heck no, Nadine."

Meanwhile, Harold, Stinky and Sid are playing around by eating all of the good food from cafeteria of the boat.

Harold: [Groaning] "I don't feel so well."

Helga is looking at the moonlight and Arnold is writing in his journal.

Helga: "Oh, Arnold, my football headed hero, so brave, so optimistic and so clever, I do hope you find your parents and you'll live cheerfully ever after, I love you, Arnold, I really love you."

Brainy: [Breathing Light And Heavily]

Helga chucks Brainy off board the boat.

Helga: "And stay away from me, bucko."

Arnold hears this and wonders who it is.

Gerald walks up with Phoebe by his side.

Arnold: "Hey, Gerald, did you hear something just now?"

Gerald: "No, Arnold, what are you writing there?"

Arnold: "Journal entries about our trip, you guys."

Phoebe: "All about finding your parents, right?

Arnold: "WHAT? GERALD!"

Gerald: "Relax, Arnold, your secret is safe with all of us."

Phoebe: "Please, Arnold, tell all of us about your parents."

Arnold cheerfully pulls his dad's journal out and began telling the entrees from the beginning to the end.

Scene 10: San Lorenzo

The very next morning, the boat pulls into San Lorenzo, and everybody else was tired and ship lagged.

Mr. Simmons: "Alright, class, we'll begin our hiking trip tomorrow morning, but right now, we'll all stay in the cabins here."

All of the students are so cheerful about it and rush to their cabins.

Meanwhile…..

Masked Man/La Sombra: [Voice Off Screen] "What the heck do you mean you can't find it? you know how long it took me to find it!"

Man # 2: "Well, you must know it has been 12 years since we were finding the La Corazon, can we please call this search off?"

Masked Man/La Sombra: "NO!" "Don't you know what power it holds? ever since when I noticed this scroll in Spain about the artifact, I wanna make my parents proud, to take over the Spanish country and islands with an iron fist, all I need is that La Corazon!"

Man # 3: "Well rumor has it that the son of the people who were helping the green eye people is here right now just as I heard from the cabin office last night."

Masked Man/La Sombra: "Well he would wish he never met…. La Sombra!"

La Sombra: [Chuckles Evilly]

Meanwhile again….

Everybody else has enough energy for a fast campfire, and without the city light, all of the students gasped in admiration of the stars sparkling around the night sky.

Mr. Simmons: "Wow, students, look at all of the stars, there's the milky way, and there's the 3 wise men!"

All 5th Grade Students: [Oohing And Ahing]

Phoebe: "Isn't this wonderful, Gerald?"

Gerald: "It sure is, Phoebe, it sure its."

Phoebe: [Giggles]

Principal Wartz: "Well, that's all of the star looking for me, who's up for a real good story?"

Gerald raises his right hand.

Principal Wartz: "Gerald, this better not be 1 of your wise cracks again."

Gerald puts his right hand down silently.

Arnold: "I got a good story, Principal Wartz, it's a true story though, not a wise crack."

Principal Wartz: "Very well, Arnold, you can begin."

Principal Wartz gives Arnold the spotlight, and he is reading them the adventures that his parents had and lead them right to the end.

Arnold: (reading) I really, really don't wanna leave Arnold, but our trip back to San Lorenzo will be…..fast…Mom and Dad will look after him and right before we know it, we'll all be back playing with our young boy….I know the entire time will be there, we'll both miss our Arnold...terribly."

Arnold shuts the book…..and all of the students, Mr. Simmons and even Principal Wartz are in tear drops right after hearing that.

Mr. Simmons: "Your parents sound like wonderful people, Arnold, they're very lucky to have you as their son, I just wish we do have a chance to meet them."

[Thunder Clap]

Mr. Simmons: "Alright, students, time to get back into the cabins, the rainstorm might clear up tomorrow morning right before we head into the forest."

Mr. Simmons, Principal Wartz and the 5th students rush back to their cabins.

Meanwhile, back in the cabin…

[Sounds Of Rustling]

Arnold is packing up things he brought for his expedition….

Gerald: "Hey, Arnold? what are you doing?"

Arnold: "I'm packing, Gerald, I need some supplies right before I begin my search."

Gerald: "For what, Arnold?"

Arnold: "My parents, remember?"

Gerald: "Oh yeah, how are you gonna do that with Principal Wartz and Mr. Simmons knowing?"

Arnold: "It's like this, Gerald, when we get to the camp site tomorrow night up in the hills and everybody else is asleep, I go into the forest using this map and find my parents."

Gerald: "Are you sure you wanna go through with this? I mean, you saved the neighborhood once from Scheck and now you're looking for your parents? in the middle of the jungle? who knows what might happen? do you want me to help you along the way?"

Arnold: "No, Gerald, this is personal, they're my parents, if anybody should find them, it's me, now look, I'm going back to sleep, good night."

Arnold goes to bed and Gerald turns his flashlight off.

Gerald: "Night, Arnold."

Helga is peeking through a stereoscope….

Helga: "Oh, Arnold, my beloved, tomorrow morning will be the day you find your parents deep in the jungle, you helped with our problems, and right now we'll help with yours, I'll be the 1 to help you and to find your parents, I'll be the 1 to help on behalf of all of the students of PS 118, and the grownups of Hillwood, and I wanna get more closer than you and maybe announce my true love towards you all at once."

Helga silently goes back to the young girls' cabin…

The very next morning…

The rainstorm has died down and the warm sun was in the morning sky.

Mr. Simmons opens the door to the young boys' cabin…..

Mr. Simmons: [Breathing Lightly]

Mr. Simmons: "Ah, smell the fresh salty sea air, students?"

Stinky: "All I smell is the salty sea, that's not very fresh."

Principal Wartz comes out as well….

Principal Wartz: "Now right before we move, we need to begin a few rules around here: Rule # 1, you must always stick with your classmates, we can't come back to Hillwood without 1 of our students, rule # 2, never touch a plant, an insect or anything in the forest, it can cause trouble and you can get poisoned, rule # 3, take your trash with you, we don't wanna hurt the environment with our trash and rule # 4, if you need the restroom, you must do it right behind a tree, not in the path way, any of those rules broken and you can have summer school detention back at PS 118 next year!"

[All 5th Grade Students Groaning In Disappointment]

Mr. Simmons forms the line…

Mr. Simmons: "Alright, check, check..."

Mr. Simmons: [Gasps In Shock] "Oh my gosh, where's Brainy?

Brainy appears with 2 blue dolphins that he's standing on.

[All 5th Grade Students (Except For Helga) Cheering Wildly]

Brainy lands on the jungle sand and waves goodbye to the dolphins…..

Mr. Simmons: [Sighs With Relief] "Oh thank goodness."

Mr. Simmons: "Alright, class, let's go!"

Mr. Simmons, Principal Wartz and the 5th grade students head off into the forest.

Mr. Simmons: "Can you feel the beauty of nature, students?"

Principal Wartz: "All I can feel is the sweat going down my back."

Just as Rhonda was catching up, she can see what's crawling down on the tree right in front of her.

Rhonda: [Screaming In Fear] AAAAAAAAAH!

Rhonda: "Get that horrible disgusting thing away from me!"

Rhonda gets her lavender umbrella out and right before she smacks the spider to death, Nadine holds her back.

Nadine: "Rhonda, stop, that's a wolf spider, they're very rare those days, look, it has babies, do you see her bumps?"

Rhonda: "But it's really disgusting!"

Rhonda: "I'm gonna call Pest Control, those creepy things deserve to pass away."

Rhonda presses the #s on her light pink cell phone, but to no avail.

Telephone Announcer: "We're terribly sorry, but your call can't be reached, please hang up and don't call back." said the phone

Rhonda: [Growls Angrily]

Rhonda: "Stupid crazy jungle!"

Nadine: "Oh, Rhonda, you just don't understand wild life and the urban area."

[Harold's Stomach Grumbling]

Harold: "Oh man, I'm hungry."

Stinky: "Go by them purple berries there, Harold, they look mighty good and tasty."

"Alright, good food around here!"

Sid: "Hey, Harold, leave some for me!"

Just as they race up to the purple berries, Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz stop them.

Mr. Simmons: "Boys, haven't you heard Principal Wartz's rule? don't eat or touch anything in this jungle or else you'll pass away or get poison ivy."

Sid: "Deceased?"

Harold: "But I'm hungry!"

Principal Wartz: "The answer is no, young man, either you listen to my rules or you'll get detention for summer school."

Harold: [Gulps Nervously]

Stinky: "Man, this really bites!"

Sid, Stinky and Harold walk away from the shrubbery…..

Eugene: "Come on, you guys, the jungle's incredible!"

A little bit of loose rock falls out and Eugene trips down right into a pool of water.

Eugene: "Whooooooooooaaaaaaaa!"

Mr. Simmons: "Eugene? are you alright?"

Eugene splashes right outta the water.

Eugene: "Yeah, Mr. Simmons, I'm fine, the water's perfect."

[Sounds Of Piranhas Chomping]

Eugene: "Ow…."

[Chomping Continues]

Eugene: [Screaming High Pitched] AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Eugene runs outta the water…

Mr. Simmons: "Eugene? are you alright?"

Eugene: "I'm….I'm…I'm…I'm okay."

Eugene begins itching up a storm and so do his legs.

[All 5th Grade Students Laughing Uncontrollably]

Eugene: "Oh no, not again….."

Mr. Simmons: "Students, that could be all of you 1 day in this jungle, and I know other people will laugh at you for it."

Mr. Simmons: "Sid, Stinky, Harold, since the 3 of you nearly broke Principal Wartz's rule, you get to carry Eugene back to our camp site."

[All 3 5th Grade Students Groaning In Disappointment]

Meanwhile back at the camp site…

Mr. Simmons: "Now, who wants to hear a real good song?"

[All 5th Grade Students Groaning]

Mr. Simmons: "Oh come on, class, we've been through a lot and to finish the entire day, a nice song will finish the entire day."

Mr. Simmons pulls out his country western guitar and begins tuning it.

Mr. Simmons: "Alright, class, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6!"

[Mr. Simmons Playing Bingo Was His Name-O On Country Western Guitar]

Mr. Simmons: _**There was a farmer who had a dog,**_

_**and Bingo was his name-o**_

_**B-I-N-G-O**_

_**B-I-N-G-O**_

_**B-I-N-G-O**_

_**and Bingo was his name-o**_

_**there was a farmer who had a dog,**_

_**and Bingo was his name-o.**_

[Clapping Sounds]_**-I-N-G-O!**_

[Clapping Sounds]_**-I-N-G-O!**_

[Clapping Sounds]_**-I-N-G-O!**_

[Clapping Sounds] _**and Bingo was his name-o!**_

_**there was a farmer who had a dog,**_

_**and Bingo was his name-o.**_

[More Clapping Sounds]_**-**_**N-G-O!**

[More Clapping Sounds]_**-N-G-O!**_

[More Clapping Sounds]**-**_**N-G-O!**_

_**and Bingo was his name-o**_

_**there was a farmer who had a dog,**_

_**and Bingo was his name-o.**_

[Clapping Sounds]_**-G-O!**_

[Clapping Sounds]_**-G-O!**_

[Clapping Sounds]_**-G-O!**_

_**and Bingo was his name-o!**_

_**there was a farmer who had a dog,**_

_**and Bingo was his name-o.**_

[More Clapping Sounds]

_**and Bingo was his name-o!**_

Arnold tells all of them stories about his dad's child hood.

Principal Wartz: [Chuckling] "I always remember that day with his pet snake."

Mr. Simmons: "Alright class, lights out!"

Arnold checks his bags to see the stuff he's got are there and he looks at the photograph of his parents.

Arnold: "I'm coming, you guys, I'll be there bringing you back home."

Arnold zips his tote bag and looks around, a nice cool gentle breeze is filling the air.

He walks over to the trees, and it's a dark and dangerous pit, he looked back to see if nobody's spying on him.

Arnold: "Bye, guys, I don't know when I'll come back."

Gerald: "Arnold!"

Arnold: "Gerald, I already told you, I need to go alone, they're my parents and I'm getting them back."

Gerald: "I know, Arnold, I know, but I wanna say good luck and be very careful, man, you're my best friend forever, and nobody can replace you."

Arnold: "Thanks, Gerald, you're my best friend forever too and I'll be just fine."

Arnold and Gerald both do their usual secret handshake.

Arnold: "If anybody asks where I am, tell them that I'm on a very important mission."

Gerald: "Don't worry about it, I will tell them."

Gerald goes back to his cabin, but even though Arnold is in the jungle right now, somebody's right behind him and it's a mysterious figure.

[More Rustling Sounds]

Arnold: "Who's there?"

Arnold: [Panting In Fear]

Arnold: "No, Stay away from me!"

Arnold runs around real fast….

Helga: [Voice Off Screen] "Wait, stop!"

Arnold: "No, never!"

Arnold smacks himself into a maple tree and gets knocked out….

Helga: [Voice Off Screen] "Arnold? Arnold? are you alright?"

Arnold raises himself up, and notices Helga standing around him.

Arnold: "Helga? what the heck? I thought somebody was after me!"

Helga: "Gee whiz, Arnoldo, I was just checking to see if you weren't sleep walking."

Arnold: "Well, look, Helga, it's getting dark, and who knows where we are at this time of night, so I guess we need to keep moving 'til we find a good spot for the entire night."

Arnold and Helga walk off again…

Meanwhile, back at the camp site…

Mr. Simmons wakes up to take a restroom break, but just as he's about to go into the men's restroom, a motor sound can be heard and coming towards them are two big headlights.

[Motor Jeep Sounds]

Jeep Driver: "G'Day there, mate, we're lost and we thought that maybe we can crash here for the entire night?"

Mr. Simmons: "I don't mind, but have you got a tent to set up...uh, mate

Jeep Passenger: "Nah, we got our jeep, night, mate."

Jeep Driver: "They're 'ere boss, they're just 37 miles west from your hide out, just as soon as 1 of them returns from something and head back to sleep, I'll shine the jeeps lights to signal you."

La Sombra: "Excellent, now we'll get that boy and I'll destroy him, destroy him with no mercy and life!"

1 minute later…..

[All PS 118 5th Grade Students Snoring Lightly]

[Sounds Of Gunshots]

Mr. Simmons: "Hello? anybody there?"

2 more jeeps pull up, more men shout at 1 another and tackle Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz and grab a few other students.

They rave the tents and steal some of their goods. 1 even takes Rhonda's golden gems.

Rhonda: "Hey, that's mine, give it back to me!"

La Sombra: "It's mine right now."

La Sombra: "You jungle spies thought you could get away, right? ever since that boy's parents have gone missing, they're tracking me down, and right now, you're all my prisoners."

Principal Wartz: "This is so irresponsible, I want 1 word with..."

Right before Principal Wartz could finish his statement, 1 of them holds a sharp pointy sword towards him. He soon smiles a fake smiling face and touches the sword realizing how sharp it is and is soon silent and goes back to the group.

Gerald shoves one of the henchmen's arms and he runs away from them.

Man # 1: "Hey, come back here!"

Man # 2: "Leave him be, he's nothing, now put those gems into the jeep and let's get moving."

They all drive off…

Meanwhile…

Arnold and Helga are still wandering around through the jungle, Arnold shines a torch onto the map. Helga is terrified.

Helga: "I hope we're not gonna get eaten by man eating panthers."

Arnold: "Don't worry about it, Helga, there won't be a panther for miles, besides, you got me right by your side."

Arnold and Helga stop by a hut…

Arnold: "We'll stop here for the entire night."

Helga: "What the heck? I'm not living in some crazy old cabin."

Arnold: "Suit yourself, Helga, there could be a panther lurking about."

Arnold and Helga enter the hut….

Arnold turns on the light and inside are some good stuff.

There are beacons, cages, computer screens, etc.

Helga: "I'll go see if there are some sheets lying about."

Arnold: "And I'll go see if there are any pillows about."

Arnold and Helga are looking about 'til Arnold sees a familiar looking photograph and there is a picture of a couple with a young man with a thick black moustache and a cap.

Then he notices the baby boy in the photograph...

Arnold: "Huh, what?"

Helga: "What is it, Arnold?"

Arnold: "This photograph, it's my parents and their close friend, Eduardo with me as a baby boy, Helga, this is their home!"

Helga: "Hmm, I wondered how you were born with that football head of yours, Football Head."

Helga: [Chuckling]

Arnold frowns a bit…..

Helga: [Chuckles Nervously] l

Helga: "Hey, look, I found some sheets, so we'll be alright for the entire night, they were in the cupboard and there were pillows in there too."

Arnold and Helga both fall asleep….

Gerald shows up…..

Arnold: "Gerald? what happened? what's going on around here?"

Gerald: "There were men, Arnold, 6 of them, Australian 1s, skull man...skullll mannnn."

Gerald: "Those men just came outta nowhere, they think we're sneaky spies because of some boy's parents, they took away everybody, even Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz."

Helga: "We need to go rescue them!"

Arnold: "No, Helga, we can't, it's too dangerous, and besides, we don't know where the skull man took them, and we don't know where his hideout is located."

Gerald: "But, Arnold, their our good friends, they need us, what should we do about it?"

Arnold: "I-I-I-I DON'T REALLY KNOW!"

Arnold: "I wanna find my parents, and right now I need to find my good friends, what would we do about it? I don't really know where his hideout is and we don't really know who this 'skull man' is, and we're just young kids, we don't really know how strong they'll be."

Gerald: "Arnold, I know exactly why you came here, to find your parents, and you're exactly right about that skull man, you never know what he might have in stores, just like that Scheck person, we never knew that document was not gonna be there, but we saved the neighborhood with a lot of help from Murray, the city bus driver, but tomorrow afternoon, we'll all find your parents!"

All 3 PS 118 5th Grade Students: [Cheering In Delight]

Meanwhile at the hideout…..

Man # 1: "Boss, what would we do with the prisoners?" asked one of the henchmen.

La Sombra: "Throw them right into the dungeon cell!"

The evil men throw them right into the dungeon cell.

Phoebe: "I demand a fair trial right now!"

La Sombra: "SHUT THE HECK UP!"

The very next morning…

Arnold, Gerald and Helga eat a real good breakfast then set off to find Arnold's parents….

Meanwhile back at the camp site…

Harold wakes up with his Wally doll plushy, and just as he wakes up, he sees that nobody else is there.

Harold: "Hello? is anybody up yet?"

Stinky: "Golly, it sure is silent as a cricket not chirpin'."

Sid: "HEY, GUYS!"

Sid: "So what are we gonna do? we can't stay here, we need to see more of San Lorenzo."

Harold: "I say we go and look for them!"

Stinky: "Won't that be a bit dangerous?"

Harold: "Well, I'm the boss and I say we're all doing it!"

Sid: "Alright, I guess…." said Sid.

[Harold's Stomach Grumbling]

Harold: "Man, I'm so hungry, I could eat..."

Harold sees a banana on a great big rock….

Harold: "Alright, Jungle food!"

Sid: "Wait, Harold, didn't you hear what Mr. Simmons told us? everything in this jungle is full of...POISON, that tree could be full of it, that rock could be full of it, EVERY SINGLE PIECE OF THING WOULD BE POISON AND WE COULD PASS AWAY!"

Harold: "Oh, Sid, that's just Mr. Simmons speaking."

A monkey grabs the banana off the big rock.

Harold: "Hey, give that back, you crazy monkey!"

The monkey smiles at Harold and waves the banana at him and runs away.

Harold: "Get back here!" shouted Harold and him, Sid and Stinky rushed away through the forest to catch it. The monkey soon went inside another piece of forest.

Harold: "Ha, I got you!"

Sid: "Harold, no, don't touch it!"

Harold: "Will you shut the heck up Sid?"

Harold: "You're mine right now!"

Another monkey jumps down and gives Harold a fed up look.

[Monkeys Screeching Wildly]

Harold + Sid + Stinky: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Harold: "HELP, MOMMY!"

Sid: "Oh, man, I should really go for a Yahoo soda right now."

Stinky: "Hey, fellars, look at that!"

Harold: "Come on, you guys, there could be good food there!"

Sid: "And some yahoo soda too!"

Stinky: "Well, what are we waitin' here for? let's get goin'!"

Just as they climb to the course of La Sombra's hideout, 1 of the guards sees them.

La Sombra: "Enemy approach!"

All of La Sombra's men huddle around the 3 worried looking boys.

Harold hangs onto his Wally tightly.

Stinky: "Well, you guys, on account of it looks like this is the end."

La Sombra comes right up to them.

La Sombra: "More gringo spies around here, they must've come to release those other 1s, lock them in with the others!"

The 2 evil men lock them away with the other prisoners…

Harold: "Is there any food along the way?"

La Sombra: "Quit speaking, you lazy warthog!"

Harold: "I'M NOT A WARTHOG!"

The evil men throw them right into the prison cell.

Mr. Simmons: "Harold? Sid? Stinky?"

Harold: "Mr. Simmons, we finally found you!"

Rhonda: "Proud, but how are we gonna get outta here?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, Rhonda….."

[All 5 PS 118 5th Grade Students Groaning In Disappointment]

5 hours later…..

The 5th grade students are very bored, tired and hungry, even though they were given good food by the goons.

Later, La Sombra came towards them, he speaks something in Spanish to 1 of his men.

La Sombra: "Enviar ellos a ser mi esclavos." _("Send them to my slave.")_

The goons open the cage…

Harold: "We're finally free at last!"

Dundee: "Shut the heck up and get to work, you're now La Sombra's slaves!"

La Sombra: "You heard what Dundee said, get out here right now!"

[All 7 Groaning In Disappointment]

Meanwhile….

Helga: "M-maybe we should stay here for the entire night."

Arnold: "But we need to keep going, I wanna find my parents, and who knows what will become of our good friends?"

Gerald: "Look, Arnold, face the facts, we've been walking around for several hours, with this map thing, who knows what? whatever happened to your parents? I don't really know, Helga doesn't really know and you don't really know, we're very tired and we need some rest."

[Loud Thunderclap]

Arnold: "Look, Gerald, I know we're all very tired, but I don't wanna give up just yet."

Arnold continues walking around…..

Gerald: "He's a brave kid, that Arnold."

Helga: "Oh crimeny , give it up already, Football Head, we've been up walking around for 27 hours, my feet hurt, I'm sweating like some guy out from a gym room and I'm a terrible mess, your parents would've found some other way home or they could be deceased!"

Arnold: "LOOK, HELGA, I'VE HAD QUITE ENOUGH OF YOU ON THIS TRIP, THEY'RE MY PARENTS, I'LL FIND THEM ON MY OWN EVEN IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, AND JUST AS FROM WHAT I HEARD, THEY LOVED MORE THEN YOUR PARENTS ALWAYS DO!"

Helga: [Gasps In Shock]

Helga: "Fine, but don't come crying back to me when you..."

Helga: [Tearfully] "...Come back."

Helga takes out her heart locket and sees the photograph of Arnold, the young boy she loved all her entire life, the 1 who she admires, the 1 who she concentrates her life upon, but in the end, she chucks it away and is now setting up her tent. Later….

Arnold and Gerald are battling through the wind and rain on a dangerous cliff (the same 1 from "_The Journal_" part 1).

Gerald: "ARNOLD, WE NEED TO STOP, THIS IS GETTING VERY DANGEROUS!"

Arnold: "NO, GERALD, I'M NOT STOPPING, I'M NEVER GONNA GIVE UP,AND THAT'S THAT!"

Just as Arnold is taking 1 final step, a bit of rock fell off and Arnold slipped right down into the river water.

Gerald: "ARNOLD!"

Arnold splashes right into the water and is floating across the river side.

Just as he floats along, 2 people came and grabbed him outta the water.

Arnold is then later seen in a hospital bed, he wakes up and sees 2 people standing beside him on either side of his bed.

They are patting him with cotton wool to heal the injuries on Arnold's head and body.

Stella: "Young boy? what are you doing here?"

Arnold: "I-I came here with my good friends for a contest, but...I came here to find my parents."

Miles: "Shhhh, you need some rest, lie down and relax a bit."

Arnold lies down and relaxes a bit….

Miles looks through Arnold's backpack to find any identification.

While he is looking through, he finds a peculiar journal.

Miles: "Hey, this looks very peculiar."

Miles opens it from the strap and reads some journal entries.

Miles: "This-this looks like my journal."

Stella: "That's your handwriting, honey cakes, and this...this is all of us."

Miles: "Then that means...that….this is our 1 and only son!"

Stella and Miles both hug Arnold in joy and excitement…

Miles: "Our brave baby boy is now a big young boy."

Later, Arnold wakes up again.

Miles: "Hey, Arnold, I'm your father and this is your mother, you're so lucky you found both of us."

Arnold: "Mom? Dad? is that really you?"

Miles and Stella nod their heads in agreement…

Arnold: "Mom? Dad? Mom and Dad? MOM AND DAD!"

Arnold hugs them tightly.

Arnold: "I missed you guys a lot more than anything else!"

Stella: "We all missed you too, Arnold, we all missed you too."

The very next morning…..

Helga is still asleep and is thinking about Arnold.

Just as she wakes up and walks outta the tent to see if her locket is still there, she finds that it was disappeared.

Helga: "Hey, who the heck took my locket away? when I find that person, they wished they never messed around with Helga G. Pataki!

But just as she turns around there is...Brainy.

Helga: "Brainy? what the heck are you doing with my locket? you're gonna get...oh, forget it, it won't help."

Helga: [Sobbing Silently]

Brainy: "Helga, you must never give up, I do have a crush on you, but you love Arnold more, you 2 are meant to be together forever, he's got the brains and you got the toughness, Arnold still loves you, he was very nice to you in preschool and even at PS 118...the point that I'm saying is...don't give up your true love for Arnold, He cared about you and looked out for you when it comes to your close family."

Helga: "Wow, you know, looking back at it now, I remember those days and he did look out for me when it comes to my close family, I love him, Brainy, I LOVE HIM, thanks."

Helga hugs Brainy lightly…

Brainy: "Can I have 1 good kiss now?"

Helga: "Not on the mouth, but I gave you the jungle kiss."

Helga: [Laughing Uncontrollably]

Gerald runs around towards them…

Gerald: "Helga, Arnold's gone missing!"

Helga: "What? how did it happen?"

Gerald: "Arnold's gone missing, he was telling me not to give up when he fell right down the river side, he's been missing since yesterday afternoon!"

Helga: "We must find him, we can't leave without him.

Gerald and Helga help Brainy up and the 3 of them rush over to find Arnold.

They go around the cliff and not over it, racing through the trees and vines fighting their way to find Arnold.

While Arnold is getting so much better, Miles and Stella take him around the village.

Arnold can see that the Green Eyes live in a civilized way wearing their noble traditional colors on their faces.

The reason why they call themselves 'The Green Eyes' is because their eyes are green.

They take him to see the jungle chief.

Jungle Chief: "Ah, Miles and Stella, you have arrived, who's your new close friend?"

Miles: "Uh, chief, this is...our son, Arnold" said Miles.

Arnold: "Hi there."

Jungle Chief: "Oh my gosh, Arnold, it's you, the young child who has silenced all of nature, you have returned!"

Jungle Chief: "We must tell the other people, to show them that the Messiah of peacefulness has returned a month right after he was born in this jungle."

Arnold: "I know exactly what he means.

Stella: "Know exactly what, Arnold?"

Arnold: "That I was born during a volcanic eruption, and you said that I was a miracle baby."

Miles: "How do you know about that, Arnold?"

Arnold: "It's all in your journal, Dad, Grandpa and I found it a few days ago, I was fed up about you 2 not coming home and I was about to move on, but then we found the journal and I was reading your real adventure quests."

Miles: [Laughs In Delight]

Miles: "That's my dad, he always makes up stories, even though some of them were real, but we still love him."

Arnold: "Mom, Dad, what really happened?"

Miles: "What really happened what?"

Arnold: "What really happened when you were coming back home 9 years ago, your plane, it was never found?"

Miles and Stella go outside and sit under a shady tree.

Miles: "Arnold, when we were coming back home and the engine blew up inside the plane."

Flashback sequence…..

Miles: "Stella!"

Stella: "Miles!"

Miles: "I really love you!"

Stella: "I really love you too."

The plane crashes and explodes into bits, but it's lucky that Miles and Stella escaped just in the nick of time.

Later on, they're now on stretchers made of wood and leaves, they are being carried by the green eyes.

Jungle Chief: "Quickly, put them right here."

Magical Healing Woman: "Dios de vida y muerte, por favor, dejare Miles y Stella vivir en para sus hijo, la silenciador de naturaleza." ("Spirit of life and death, please, no longer let Miles and Stella suffer for their son, the muffler of nature.")

A green magical glow erupts from her hands and right after that, Miles and Stella wake up.

Stella: "W-what just happened?"

Jungle Chief: "You're safe right now, your plane had crashed and your bodies were lying there in the jungle with fear of death afoot, you're very welcome to stay here anytime."

Stella: "But we need to get back home to our 1 and only son, we don't wanna miss his entire life."

Jungle Chief: "Never fear, your 1 and only son will grow up to be a young man who helps and gives people advice, he'll be safe and are both worthy to your son and to this race."

The jungle chief leaves the cabin…

Miles: "Well, it looks like this is our new home, Stella."

Stella: [Sighs Heavily] "I guess you're right, Miles, we just need to pray for our dear brave boy."

End of flashback sequence….

Arnold: "So, who would try to shoot you guys?"

Miles: "We don't know, Arnold, we thought it might be some sort of hunter or something, but who would hunt here in San Lorenzo? there's killer animals around."

Arnold: "Helga, she's out there alone."

Stella: "Who's Helga, Arnold?"

Arnold: "A-a good friend of mine."

Stella: [Chuckling And Whispering]

Miles: [Chuckling]

Arnold: "Hey, whatever you guys are thinking, it's not that!"

Miles: "Alright, okay, whatever you say, Arnold."

Just as they are about to look for Helga and the others, they hear rustling noises.

The Green Eyed warriors got their pointing sticks and cross bow and waited.

Miles: "Enemy approaching, Arnold, stay back!"

Helga, Gerald and Brainy appear outta the shrubbery…..

Arnold: "Guys? how did you get here?"

Miles: "HOLD YOUR FIRES, MEN!"

Helga: "Crimeny, is this the welcome we get? I spent the last 5 days in this jungle with that..."

Helga: [Gasps In Amazement] "Arnold and his...parents?"

Gerald: "Arnold, you finally found your parents!"

Arnold: "I didn't find them, Gerald, they found me.

Arnold gives Gerald their secret thumb handshake.

The Green Eyes bow down to Helga.

They treated her like royalty.

Helga: "Gee whiz, what's with the fan base?"

Jungle Chief: "We like your attitude, it shows thriving things for a jungle queen."

Jungle Chief: "All hail our new jungle queen, Helga Pataki!"

Jungle Chief: "And let's say a good welcome back for Arnold Shortman, the muffler of nature!"

[Crowd Cheering And Whistling]

Later that night….

Everybody else is having a ceremony for Arnold and Helga, 4 green eyed men carry Arnold on a throne.

Arnold can see that there is a very big shrine for him.

Arnold: "Wow, is that really a very big fan base here?"

Jungle Chief: "Yep, just about the entire village loves you."

Then Helga is brought in and she is greeted as their new jungle queen.

Just as they both go up to the throne, a voice can be heard.

Gerald: "Stop the music!"

Arnold: "Gerald? what's going on?"

Gerald: "It's our good friends, Arnold, not only they're held captive, but they're being used as slaves!"

Arnold: "Slaves? By who?"

Gerald: "You'll never believe this, man...La Sombra!" said Gerald.

[Crowd Gasps In Panic]

Jungle Chief: "Well at least the La Corazon is safe."

Jungle Guard # 1: "Uh...chief, while you were greeting Arnold and Helga, 1 of La Sombra's men took it away from us."

Jungle Chief: "WHAT THE HECK?! and how was he not notified about this?

Jungle Guard # 2: "We were worried about your chain of reaction."

Jungle Chief: "THE LA CORAZON HAS BEEN STOLEN AGAIN!"

Arnold: "SILENCE!"

Arnold: "I heard so much about your valuable item, and I wanna know more about it."

Jungle Chief: "It says in a sacred scroll, many years ago that those who are worthy, those who always help, always there for anybody and always looking on the good side, 'cause they have too, will be granted 3 lucky wishes, in English, it means 'The True Heart and soul'."

Arnold: "Then it's all settled, we must rescue our good friends and the La Corazon, me, Helga, Gerald, Brainy and my parents can track him down, but 1st, Gerald, how do you really know about this?"

Magical Healing Woman/Santos Maria: [Voice Off Screen] "He learned it from me."

Santos Maria: "My messiah, Arnold, it's an honor to meet you right after so long, my name is Santos Maria, and I'm the 1 who saved your parents from dying, you see I can predict anything in this noble country and just as you can see here in this crock pot, your good friends as slaves."

Arnold: "Oh no, we must go and rescue them right now!"

[Crowd Cheering And Whistling Again]

Penelope: [Voice Off Screen] "I will come with all of you too."

Arnold: "Hey, who are you?" asked Arnold.

Penelope: "Messiah, my name is Penelope, and I wanna be part of your team to defeat La Sombra right after he destroyed my parents when our home was being invaded right before you arrived in this universe, and when he stole our sacred item right before your parents got it the following year, I was just a 1-year-old baby girl, being taken good care of by 2 great people, but they were stabbed to death when La Sombra invaded our village and I was raised by my grandmother alone, but she passed away when I was 10-years-old, and I wanna avenge them!"

Arnold: "Of course, Penelope, (he shakes her right hand) we can leave here tonight!"

[Crowd Cheering Again]

Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Brainy, Miles, Stella and Penelope are now ready to fight.

They load themselves with powerful swords, good food and water for their long and fearful journey.

The Green Eyed Race all line up to bid farewell to their very special warriors. The Jungle chief is there to give them his final words.

Jungle Chief: "May we wish you well and hope to bring the La Corazon back to our noble tribe, you'll all be regarded as young brave heroes of the green eyes for generation of our people, the lord speed and good luck"

[Crowd Cheering And Applauding]

Later…..

Gerald: "So, Arnold, how did you survive from the falling?"

Arnold: "Just lucky, Gerald, I guess."

Arnold: "Oh, mom, dad, this is Gerald, he's my best friend forever."

Miles + Stella: "Nice to meet you, Gerald."

Arnold: "And that girl over here, that's Helga."

Helga: [Snarls A Bit]

Meanwhile back at La Sombra's hide out…

Everybody else is back in their prison cells, they are tired, annoyed and hungry.

Rhonda: "Oh…..when I see that Arnold, it's gonna be his head!"

Mr. Simmons: "Now, Rhonda, we all know that Arnold didn't win this contest to get us captured."

Phoebe: "Mr. Simmons, aren't you aware that Arnold's not here with any of us?"

Mr. Simmons looks around and notices.

Mr. Simmons: "Neither are Helga, Gerald and Brainy, oh great, that's 4 students lost!"

Dundee: "Hey, you there, shut the heck up!"

Harold: "No, you shut the heck up!"

Dundee: "Nobody tells Dundee to shut the heck up, only La Sombra can tell me."

La Sombra: "Dundee!"

Dundee: "Y-yes, boss?" asked Dundee.

La Sombra: "Shut the heck Up and take those slaves...to their death traps!"

[All 8 Gasp In Fear]

Stinky: [Weeping In Fear] "But I'm too young to pass away!"

La Sombra: "This is for terrorizing my part of San Lorenzo, and for knowing the secret to my hide out so that you Gringos won't tell your precious 'CIA' about me!"

Eugene: "But we're not thieves, we're just young kids from PS 118."

Dundee: "Sure, that's what they all say, now get going!"

Dundee opens the cage door and leads them out to the concourse of La Sombra's hideout.

La Sombra: "Now you stay right here, and if any crazy business, I'll shoot you where you stand!"

La Sombra: "Dundee, look after them."

Dundee: "Sir, yes sir!"

Meanwhile, back at the students' camp site

Arnold can see all of the tents all lined up, just like it when he left the camp site.

Gerald: "Well, this is where I last saw them."

Arnold: "Now what, Gerald?"

Penelope: "Look, you guys!"

Gerald: "Yeah, I remember right now, those are the tire marks from their jeeps!"

Penelope: "Jeeps?"

Arnold: "They're kind of like a cart only they move around with a wheel and a motor."

Penelope: "Oh, Arnold, thanks for telling me about that."

Arnold, Miles, Stella, Brainy and Gerald rush their way following the tire marks.

Helga grabs Penelope by her shoulders.

Helga: "Listen to me, you fan girl, Arnold can be your Justin Timberlake or your Li'l Romeo, but he's my brave man, and you touch him, smell his hair or call him Football Head, then you'll get to meet Old Betsy."

Penelope: [Gulps Nervously In Fear]

They all run off to catch up to the other guys.

Later on….

The students are very cold, tired and are hoping for help.

Then they hear somebody coming up from the concourse, and it's Arnold, Miles, Stella, Gerald, Brainy, Helga and Penelope.

The students are about to cheer 'til La Sombra appears right in front of them.

Miles: "Hey there, do you remember us?"

La Sombra: "YOU?" I-I-I thought you were deceased."

La Sombra: "Oh well, at least I can destroy you now, and what do you know? it's the muffler of nature, I remember the day you were born and what do you know? it's a close family reunion, time to pass away!"

La Sombra swings his jungle sword and Penelope, Miles and Stella are fighting him off.

Stella: "Arnold, save your good friends and run back into the caves, I'll stop this pain in the..."

La Sombra: [Screams Wildly]

Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Brainy all untie them and they run into the caves.

Miles, Stella and Penelope run along with them, with La Sombra running from behind.

Just then, Arnold and his good friends rush into La Sombra's treasure cove, and Rhonda find her jewelry box and hugs it with joy and excitement.

Arnold looks around for the La Corazon, but he can't find it.

Arnold: "I promise to give the green eyes their precious jewelry back, and by the lord, I'm gonna do it, CHARGE!"

All PS 118 5th Grade Students: [Screaming In Battle]

A little while later, Penelope runs towards Arnold's group, while Miles and Stella trip together forever in the middle room, La Sombra soon finds them on the ground right in the middle of his 'home'.

La Sombra: "And now you 2 gringos shall pass away!"

Miles and Stella are hugging 1 another other for dear life.

All of the goons showed up and watched from the distance.

Arnold: [Voice Off Screen] "Not so fast, La Sombra!"

La Sombra: "What? who goes there?"

Arnold: "Me, Arnold Shortman!"

La Sombra: [Laughing Evilly]

La Sombra: "You and what army, football headed kid?"

Arnold: "Me and this army!"

Right behind him are all of his good friends and teachers ready to kick some behind.

Miles and Stella smile at them.

Stella: "And he's not a younger kid, he's a growing boy!"

Penelope: "Whatever should we do?"

Arnold: "Well, we should all...ATTACK!"

Arnold rescues his parents and they join the fight.

Meanwhile, La Sombra runs away to his bedroom up the stair steps.

Arnold follows him and it says in the scroll that on the day, the moon grows full every single 10 years, the La Corazon will erupt with green light with the 3 good wishes, though who touch it will be worthy, though who touch it and are not worthy, will pass away.

Arnold bursts right into the room…

Arnold: "It's over, La Sombra, game over, you lose, that piece of rock is sacred to the green eyes, give it back, if not, things are gonna get dirty!"

La Sombra: [Snickering Evilly]

La Sombra: "It's all sacred to me, it will unlock the true power and I'm worthy for this thing and by the lord, I will!"

Arnold: "This ends right now!"

Arnold swings his jungle sword around against La Sombra….

La Sombra: "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, didn't your parents ever tell you not to play with weapons?"

Arnold: "I should, I know, but they were never there for me before!"

La Sombra: "Oh yeah…..right."

La Sombra: [Chuckling Evilly]

Later on, La Sombra is waiting for the clouds to move and while he is watching, Arnold grabs the La Corazon and rushes away!

La Sombra sees Arnold taking it just in time.

La Sombra: "Hey, come back here with that!"

La Sombra rushes after him.

Meanwhile the fight between the students and the goons is going and the students are winning!

Arnold later comes rushing down.

Arnold: "I got it, I got the La Corazon back!"

[Crowd Cheering]

They all race away outta the cave.

Meanwhile, La Sombra comes rushing down and he sees his men lying down on the floor in the pain.

La Sombra: "What the heck are you doing? GO AND GET THEM!"

They eventually get up, and 1 of them is holding his groin in pain.

Later…

The gang is all outta the volcano, it is 3:00 AM and they feel something moving beneath the entire universe.

Helga: "Pheebs, what's going on?"

Phoebe: "Judging by the earth's sudden movement, I think we might be seeing a great big..."

[Volcano Erupting]

Helga: "Oh no!"

Stella: "Arnold, La Sombra's coming after you, you must run away from him just as you got the La Corazon."

Gerald: "If Arnold's going, then I'm going, I don't want my best friend forever to be destroyed."

Helga: "And so am I, no kids in in their right minds go on their own in the jungle at this time of night, as a growing girl, I'm going too."

Arnold is a bit depressed…

Stella: "It's alright, Arnold, we'll take good care of ourselves and your good friends, we love you more than anything else."

Arnold and his parents hug in 1 big group….

Helga: "Alright then, let's go!"

La Sombra comes out and sees them running away.

La Sombra: "You crazy idiot, go that way and I'll go that way, back!

Arnold, his good friends and Principal Wartz race like the wind through the dark green forest.

Just then, Helga trips over.

Helga: "Ow, my right ankle, Arnold just go, I'm not worth anything in this Universe."

Arnold: "No, Helga, you may be a bit of a pain in the neck, but I don't wanna lose you."

Arnold picks Helga up and places her right on his back.

Gerald now holds the La Corazon.

Gerald: "Come on, let's keep going!"

Arnold: "Right, Gerald!"

La Sombra: [Voice Off Screen] "YOU ARE WRONG!"

Principal Wartz: "He's getting closer….."

La Sombra soon pokes his head in the bushes and sees them

La Sombra: "I got you now…."

Meanwhile…

Stella: "Alright, here we are."

Miles: "Get inside, quickly, everybody!"

Stella looks at the sky, she kneels down, inside, and puts both her hands together like magnets and prays silently.

Stella: "Please take good care of our 1 and only son and his good friends."

[Sounds Of Screaming]

Miles: "Everybody, look out!"

The elderly woman shows up and zaps them away to thin air.

Miles: "Thanks, ma'am."

Elderly Woman: "Anytime, Miles, anytime."

Meanwhile, someplace else…

Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Principal Wartz came to a very old bridge.

Gerald: "How can we get away now? this bridge could collapse any minute."

Arnold: "No, Gerald, we're gonna use it!"

Principal Wartz: "Mr. Shortman, you're crazy, now let's do it!"

Arnold, with Helga on her back goes 1st, with Gerald and Principal Wartz, holding the La Corazon in his hands, rush behind...'til then, La Sombra appears right in front of them.

La Sombra: "Fools, now you will pass away!"

La Sombra rushes towards Principal Wartz.

Just then, the lava appears, and La Sombra is shocked by it.

La Sombra: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

La Sombra: "I hate lava, I hate lava, I hate lava!"

La Sombra rushes over to the other side….

Helga: "So do we, skull boy, so do we!"

Principal Wartz: "I can't hold the La Corazon!"

Arnold: "Principal Wartz, give me the gem."

Principal Wartz: "But, Arnold, how can he reach it to you?"

Arnold: "Take it easy, I'll get it!"

Arnold gives Principal Wartz's right hand to Helga, and he went down and grabbed the La Corazon off him.

Arnold: "Now…..PULL!"

Principal Wartz is soon pulled up….

Principal Wartz: "Thank you, thank you, students."

Just then, La Sombra wakes up and sees Arnold holding the La Corazon.

La Sombra: "NO, the La Corazon cannot see the light of day time, and now look, it's disappeared!"

Arnold: "Anybody who is worthy, those who always help, always there for anybody and always looking on the good side of things will be granted 3 lucky wishes, it's me, I'm the 'True Heart' of the green eyes!"

La Sombra: "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Gerald: "It's true, I know the brave boy and he's the only 1 around here."

Helga: "Oh yeah, and have you met Old Betsy?"

La Sombra: "Uh…no?"

Helga punches La Sombra in the face and La Sombra is knocked out cold.

Arnold: "That was a good hit, Helga."

Helga: "You really think so?"

Arnold: "Yeah, of course I do."

Gerald: "Uh….hello?"

Arnold: "Right, Gerald, I got it."

Arnold: "I wish for all 3 things in total, 1, I wish that there were no more diseases, 2, no more violence in this country and 3rd of all, I wish this volcano stopped erupting!"

A green light is now lit and it zaps all over the entire country and everything stops.

The elderly woman sees that the volcano has stopped and is proud about it.

[Crowd Cheering Wildly]

Elderly Woman: "Arnold finally did it!"

Miles: "That's our brave young boy."

Later on…..

Arnold, Gerald, Helga and Principal Wartz all come back, all hailed as young heroes and Arnold drops La Sombra from his back.

[Crowd Gasps In Shock]

Arnold: "Wait, stop, right before any of you touch him, I wanna see who La Sombra really is."

Penelope: "KILL HIM OFF!"

Arnold: "No, Penelope, killing him off won't solve any problem, I only took you on this trip just to show you that."

Penelope agrees with Arnold, and Arnold removes the mask and to Penelope, Miles and Stella's reaction, they are shocked to see who it really is.

Eduardo wakes up and sees Arnold.

Arnold: "Who….who are you?"

Eduardo: "La Sombra...is just a character name...my name is...Eduardo!"

Arnold: "You!"

Arnold: "You idiot, you took my parents away from me, I'll kill you off, I'll kill you off, you betrayed them, I'll kill you off for that!"

Stella: "Arnold, do you remember what you said to Penelope earlier"

Miles: "Eduardo, why did you do that?"

Eduardo: "Many years ago, when I was 10-years-old, right before I moved to America, at the age of 10 with my grandmamma, a fire had burnt down our village along with my parents."

Flashback sequence: 1974…

Young Eduardo: "Mama, Papa, what just happened?"

Eduardo's Father: "We don't know, Eduardo, just run and get outta here!"

Young Eduardo runs around, he is helping his grandmother and his parents, but the parents were not catching up to them, but when Young Eduardo and his grandmother come out, he can see that his parents never made it.

The house crumbled right to the ground.

The very next day, 5 young men clear away the wreckage and there are Eduardo's parents being carried on carriers with 2 sheets over them showing them that they are now deceased from the burning.

[Young Eduardo Weeping Silently]

Eduardo's grandmother comes over to him.

Eduardo's grandmother: "Eduardo, don't worry about it, I'm here for you, you'll make your parents proud just to show them that you can make it all on your own."

Eduardo: "I will, grandmamma, I will".

The very next day, Young Eduardo and his grandmother decide to move to America and begin a new life there.

They live in a town of L.A., and Young Eduardo has a tough time in middle school, when he was 12-years-old, there with gangs and other people staring at him like a target.

Eduardo is terrified, but he wants to make his parents proud of him.

Just then, a school bully appears, and it's actually Wolfgang's father, Wolfgang I.

Wolfgang I: "Well, well, if it isn't Nacho-Man, tell me, Nacho-Man, where's your tacos? I'm starving here."

[Other School Bullies Laughing]

Young Eduardo: "I'm not a Mexican boy, I'm a Spanish Boy!"

Young Eduardo gives Wolfgang I a great big punch in the face and everybody else is shocked and the school principal comes around towards them.

School Principal: "Eduardo, what is the meaning of this?"

Eduardo is now terrified…..

School Principal: "Right, Eduardo, that's 1 detention for you, Mr., 3:39 PM in the library room."

Meanwhile in detention, Young Eduardo looks around the library room and begins reading some books about history and historical items.

He is reading a book about the lost race of 'The Green Eyes'. Eduardo reads on and on about the La Corazon.

It says that a scroll can be found at the historical society in South America.

But since he has no cash, Young Eduardo thinks he might wait 'til the time is right.

5 years later, Teen Eduardo finished high school and with some cash he made by getting a job, he and his grandmother decided to move to Hillwood in Washington.

Teen Eduardo is enrolled to a college and this is where he meets Miles Shortman.

Teen Miles: "Hey, Eduardo, I'm going to San Lorenzo next week, wanna come along?"

Teen Eduardo: "Sure, Miles, I'll be delighted too, what are we looking for?"

Teen Miles: "We're searching a cure for this disease known as 'The Sleeping Illness', if we find the right plants for it, we'll cure a lot of people who have it."

Teen Eduardo: "Well, that can be a bit dangerous, but we'll give it a try, how would we get there?"

Teen Miles: "Well, we'll catch a great big plane there and stay in South America for a couple of days and nights to get our energy up, then we take a boat and begin our journey around the mountains."

Teen Eduardo: "Good, Miles, I asked my grandmamma about it."

Teen Eduardo: "Adios, Miles."

Eduardo walks up to his red sports car….

1 week later….

Outside of their home, which is a few miles away from the boarding house, Eduardo's grandmother says goodbye to her to grandson and goes to the airport. He meets up with Teen Miles and more of his travel gang.

Many hours later…

Their plane lands right in South America.

Teen Eduardo has the address of the historical society to read the prophecy, but he knows that the place can't be opened and waits for the very next day.

Teen Miles: "Alright, everybody, we better get some good rest, we gotta go to San Lorenzo in 2 days."

Everybody falls asleep on the plane…..

The very next morning…

Teen Eduardo has enough energy to go to the historical society and he finds the old prophecy that speaks about the power of the La Corazon.

Teen Eduardo knows that he needs to wait 'til 1987 when the next green light appears, it says that the La Corazon knew who is worthy and can feel who is not if they touch it.

Teen Eduardo: "Now I just have to put these on."

So right after he went outside, he went round back and put on his cloak and the skull mask!

Teen Eduardo/La Sombra: "I shall be known as...La Sombra!"

La Sombra rushes right into the jungle.

Just as he walks around, he sees green smoke in the distance and very soon he ravages the entire village killing many innocent people and kills the henchmen to get the La Corazon.

The Jungle chief runs up 'til he is punched in his stomach.

Jungle Chief: "Who are you?"

La Sombra: "My name is La Sombra, and don't you dare come after this, or you will be destroyed painfully!"

La Sombra rushes away…..

The jungle chief picks himself up and sees some of his people all deceased and gone forever.

[Jungle Chief Weeping Silently]

The elderly woman does her best to bring them back to life, but to no avail, they were deceased and gone forever.

Miles and Stella know about the statue from Eduardo, who can also be a great large mouth, stole it back from him, took them to the volcano as his prisoners and Arnold was born during the eruption.

End of flashback sequence…

Miles: "You mean all this time, right behind our backs, you were that evil river pirate that was chasing us around?"

Eduardo: "Yes, and that plane crash of yours...it was me who did it!"

[Crowd Gasping In Fear And Shock]

Stella: "But why did you do that?"

Eduardo: "Ever since you took the La Corazon back, I've been planning my revenge to destroy you just as it took me days to find it."

Flashback to the episode: "_Parents Day_" when Miles and Stella were leaving for Hillwood…

Eduardo: [Voice Off Screen] "You see, there was NO sleeping illness, I just fibbed 'cause you like to help those green eyes!"

Miles and Stella say goodbye to their close friend and they fly back to Hillwood.

Just as they took off into the sky, Eduardo goes on his horse and follows the plane just as he gets on top of the mountain to get reception on his walkie-talkie to his goons

Eduardo: "Come on, do it."

[Loud Crash Landing Sounds]

Eduardo: "Yes, now to get that thing back."

When he gets to the village and sees it, he notices that he needs to wait for another 10 years and just give up his 2nd try.

But while planning, he manages to make 1 trip to Sydney, Australia and hires some goons from there to look after his hideout.

End of flashback sequence…

Eduardo/La Sombra: "And right now since that I'll never get my wishes and to make my parents proud, you 3 gringos need to pass away!"

Just as he's about to destroy Arnold, Helga jumps in, and the jungle sword slits her right arm.

Arnold: "HELGA, NO!"

Helga: [Groaning In Pain]

Eduardo/La Sombra: "Stupid crazy girl, she will pass away."

Right before he even destroys Helga, another jungle sword comes outta nowhere and this time it's from Arnold.

Arnold: "No, she'll live on, you will pass away!"

Together forever, a sword fight takes place.

[Crowd Cheering Again]

It begins raining…..

Eduardo/La Sombra: "Guys, help me!"

The elderly woman gets rid of them by using her magical powers.

Arnold and Eduardo/La Sombra fight inside and outside to a dangerous violent river from a dangerous cliff.

Meanwhile…..

Miles and Stella give Helga some treatment, and they treat her well enough, they put some medicine with cotton balls to make the pain go away, then they place a bandage on her.

Stella: "There you go, Helga."

Stella: "Now we must help our 1 and only son."

From Helga's point of view, she knows Arnold is absolutely right.

His parents love him more than her close family and they're like a 2nd close family.

But Arnold strikes to her and she runs outta the temple, her close friends follow behind.

Meanwhile, Arnold and Eduardo/La Sombra are fighting in the rainstorm.

Eduardo/La Sombra: "You seem so strong for a messiah, but it's a shame you'll be destroyed!"

Arnold: "I don't wanna hurt you, Eduardo, but I guess you don't even deserve to live forever!"

Arnold swings his jungle sword around.

Helga and her close friends rush up towards the cliff where Arnold and Eduardo are fighting, and right down below them is a raging river.

Eduardo/La Sombra soon drops his jungle sword to the ground….

Eduardo/La Sombra: "No…..I surrender!"

Arnold: "Good, now we'll take you over to the..."

Eduardo/La Sombra grabs Arnold's right arm and drags him towards the cliff.

Eduardo/La Sombra: "ANY LAST WORDS FOR YOUR LITTLE CLOSE FRIEND?"

[Crowd Gasps In Fear]

Helga frowns at Eduardo/La Sombra.

They are terrified of going near him.

Eduardo/La Sombra: "Right, well Arnold, it looks like the muffler of nature will no longer silence all of nature again."

Miles: "Eduardo, let him go right now!"

Eduardo/La Sombra: "With my pleasure."

He lets go of Arnold 1 by 1 'til...

Eduardo's Mother's Ghost Figure: "Eduardo…"

Eduardo is shocked.

Eduardo's Father's Ghost Figure: "Eduardo….."

Eduardo's Father's Ghost Figure: "Eduardo, what are you doing, my 1 and only son?"

Eduardo: "Father?"

Eduardo's Father's Ghost Figure: "Yes, Eduardo, it is I, your father, my 1 and only son, what are you doing? this is not for who you really are."

Eduardo: "But, father, I want you to be proud of me."

Eduardo's Mother's Ghost Figure: [Voice Off Screen] "But we're already proud of you, Eduardo."

Eduardo: "Mother?"

Eduardo's Mother's Ghost Figure: "Yes, my 1 and only son, this is not who you really are, we're proud of you being raised by wonderful parents, we love you for who you really were in the 1st place, you've destroyed innocent people over a priceless item that is sacred to them, but we forgive you, greed can control your entire life and give you terrible thoughts, please don't kill the young boy, he just reunited with his parents...just like you."

[Eduardo's Heart Strumming]

Eduardo's parents' ghost figures soon fade away into the sky….

Eduardo: "No, wait, Mama, Papa, come back here!"

Eduardo: [Weeping Silently]

Miles comes towards him….

Miles: "I'm terribly sorry, Eduardo, but they can't stay around here forever."

Eduardo: "I know, Miles, but I can't."

Eduardo runs towards the edge of cliff…...

Miles: "Eduardo, NO!"

But it'ss too late, Eduardo jumps down to the raging river to his death trap.

Arnold is about to give way.

Arnold: "HELP ME OUT HERE, YOU GUYS!"

Arnold can't hang onto the cliff anymore.

All PS 118 5th Grade Students + Grownups: "ARNOLD!"

Helga rushes up and grabs Arnold's right hand…..but then...the piece of the cliff gives way and both Arnold and Helga fall right down into it.

Arnold + Helga: [Screaming In Fear]

All PS 118 5th Grade Students + Grownups: "ARNOLD, HELGA!"

It is now too late…..

Phoebe: "Oh my goodness, I Can't believe this….they're gone forever."

Phoebe: [Weeping Silently]

Gerald: [Sighs Heavily] "Well, maybe we should let them rest in heavenly peace right now."

Miles: "Our 1 and only boy didn't make it and...we were to feel a lot closer to him."

Stella: [Weeping Silently]

Arnold: "Uh….hello?"

Everybody else is shocked and when Miles looks down below the cliff he can see...Arnold and Helga hanging on a loose tree branch with Helga hugging Arnold's waist tightly with all of her entire life.

Miles: "Hang on, Arnold, we must get you a rope."

Stella: "Has anybody got a rope?"

Everybody looks around and Stinky finds something on a maple tree.

Stinky: "This here vine can do the trick."

Miles: "Wow, thanks, uh….what's your name?"

Stinky: "Stinky Peterson, Mr. Shortman, sir."

Miles: "Yeah, right, Stinky."

Stella: "Hang on, Arnold, a vine is coming right down."

Just as soon as the vine is down, Arnold grabs on to it.

Arnold: "Hang on tight, Helga."

Miles and Stella along with Arnold's good friends pull hard and at last bring them back to the ground safely.

Miles and Stella hug them both.

Stella: "Come on, everybody, we better get back to the village."

With everybody else walking back, Arnold is on his Miles's shoulders and Helga is on Stella's shoulders.

Eduardo may have passed away, but at least they now know he'll live on as a very nice person.

Scene 11: Back at the Green Eyes' village

[Crowd Cheering And Whistling Again]

Jungle Chief: "3 cheers for Arnold Shortman!"

Crowd: "Hip, hip hooray, hip, hip hooray hip, hip hooray!"

And so they have a disco dance party…

Later on, Arnold is chosen to put the La Corazon in its rightful place by the jungle chief.

Jungle Chief: "Alright, Arnold, now put the La Corazon...right there."

Arnold does as he is told…...

More green lights come out causing it to go around the old buildings of the lost city streets, restoring it to its normal habitat.

Arnold and the others are all amazed by it.

[Green Eyes Cheering Wildly]

Arnold: "What just happened?"

Jungle Chief: [Chuckling]

Jungle Chief: "There's just 1 thing Eduardo never knew anybody with courage, bravery, responsibility and even not giving their determination up, the sanctuary of the Green Eyes is finally restored, thousands tried that and failed and you are the only 1 who have done it."

Arnold: "Thank you, kind sir."

Jungle Chief: "Just call me chief."

Jungle Chief: [Laughs A Bit] "NOW LET'S DISCO PARTY!"

Everybody else is now dancing towards the Green Eyes music.

Rhonda finds something in her bag that is technology.

Rhonda: "Hey, wow, my stereo, I forgot all about this awesome thing."

[Dino Spumoni Music Playing On Stereo]

_**Ain't nothin' worse than feelin' you're not that good**_

_**baby, down and out in a crazy neighborhood**_

_**those knockdown, drag-out days feel like 13 rounds in the ring**_

_**but don't just hang on to the ropes get back in the swing**_

_**oh life's too short to live with your nose outta joint **_

_**hey, listen up, you punks I'm makin' 1 point**_

_**when your back is to the wall and your behind's in a sling **_

_**stop your mopin' around I'm back in the swing**_

_**oh I know life can be so cruel**_

_**1 day she makes you a king and the next you're a joke**_

_**in the blink of an eye your fortunes can swing,**_

_**so jump right in...**_

'_**cause it don't mean 1 thing if it ain't got that swing**_

_**I ain't the cheerfulness cat in town**_

_**but I'd rather be a swinger than a crazy old clown**_

_**so call me a fool, but this fool can really sing **_

_**and that's all I really need I'm packed for the trip**_

_**get outta my way or I'll flatten your lip**_

_**hey, look at me now…..I'm back in the swing….**_

Right after the disco dance party….

The gang studies the green eyes, their history and their culture.

Arnold sees his parents feeding 1 of the Green Eyes villagers' baby boy.

Arnold knows his parents have a big reputation in San Lorenzo, but he's thinking about staying here with them because their lives here is wonderful, but he wants them to come back home so they can be a real family again and that he can go to school and meet with his grandparents again.

Right after they feed the baby boy, Arnold walks up to his parents.

Arnold: "Mom? Dad? I was just wondering, would you be able to come back home with all of us? your lives seem great around here, but Grandma and Grandpa miss you too, and they're willing to see you, if you're staying here, then I'm coming along with you."

Stella: "We're coming back home, Arnold, we've been dying to see you again."

Stella and Miles hug Arnold for congratulating them….

Arnold notices Helga sitting right next to Gerald and Phoebe.

Arnold smiles at them, but without her, he would never have found his parents and he would've been killed by Eduardo/La Sombra.

Arnold: "Uh...I wanted to speak about a young girl, it's somebody I really know."

Arnold blushes with fury.

Stella: [Laughs A Bit] "Looks like a father son conversation, Miles, I'll see you later."

Stella walks around towards Arnold's good friends.

Miles: "Well, Arnold, let's speak about your young girl problem."

Miles: [Chuckles A Bit]

Arnold: "Dad, come on!"

Miles: [Laughing] "I'm just joking, Arnold."

Arnold: [Laughing]

Right after that…

Miles and Stella say their goodbyes to the Green Eyes and they give something to Arnold in return: a green eyes medallion that they gave to Miles and Stella when they were dying of the sleeping illness.

Miles: "If you're in need of any help, please send us a message at this address."

Miles gives them the boarding house address…...

Jungle Chief: "Will do, Miles."

Arnold: "Well, I did wish for no diseases though."

Stella: "You did?"

Arnold nods his head….

Stella: "Well, in that case of any help, you'll write to all of us, will you?"

Jungle Chief: "Yes, of course, thanks for helping all of us, and as dedication, we will mount a very special statue for you 2: Miles and Stella Shortman, guardians of the need and helpless."

[Crowd Cheering Wildly]

Jungle People: "Goodbye and thanks for everything else on this jungle trip."

The jungle people all walk back to their cabins…..

The very next morning…

Right after the horrific battle and having a lot of fun at the Green Eyes now restored city streets, Arnold, Mr. Simmons, Principal Wartz, close friends and close family members are now heading home to a new life in Hillwood.

Arnold, Helga, Miles and Stella are the last to head on to the boat.

Everybody else is waving goodbye to them.

Just then, the elderly woman suddenly transported herself with the jungle chief.

Everybody else is shocked to see the Green Eyes, and they have never been seen by the naked eye for 10,000 years.

Miles: "Chief? and Majestuoso? what are you guys doing here?"

Majestuoso: [Speaking In Native American Language]

Helga: "What the heck was that?"

Jungle Chief: "That Queen Helga, is the spirit of the Green Eyes, wherever you go anywhere or you're in big trouble, you know that the Green Eye people will always be there to guide you for your help."

Jungle Chief: "Thanks, Miles and Stella, once again, you brought health to our society and hope 1 day, we'll see you again."

Stella: "Thanks, chief."

Stella gives him 1 kiss on the face.

The jungle chief disappears and they all board the boat and with everybody safely onboard, the boat sailed off back to Hillwood.

Just as they round the island to take 1 last look at San Lorenzo, Helga spots something else.

Helga: "Look, you guys."

Everybody else can see the jungle chief, Majestuoso, Penelope and the green eye people waving goodbye to their old and new close friends.

Jungle Chief: "FAREWELL, AMIGOS!"

[Boat Horn Blaring]

Later that night….

Miles and Stella are speaking with Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz about Arnold's time at PS 118 school and Arnold introduces his parents to more of his close friends and the students ask all sorts of questions about their jungle trip.

They all go outside the boat and look at the stars in the sky and the ocean as well.

It is such a beautiful site.

Eugene: "I think we should all give this wonderful night to Arnold, if it wasn't for him, we would never have experienced the entire jungle life and adventure quest and we would never got to see his parents, so this 1's for you, Arnold."

Brainy: [Playing Music On Piano]

Eugene: _**We saved Arnold's close family,**_

_**they could not tear apart, **_

_**they could not break our smiling hearts**_

_**this is the beginning, right after years of lonesomeness **_

_**life can be a mess for our football headed friend….**_

Everybody else joins in 'til it's time for bed.

The very next day at Hillwood Harbor…

The boat pulls in with all of their parents waiting.

Streamers and flags wave everywhere just as the passengers return home cheerful and safe from San Lorenzo.

All of the PS 118 5th grade students run and hug their parents cheerfully.

Grandma Gertrude and Grandpa Phil are waiting when they see Arnold walking down with Helga and 2 other people.

Both of them are confused, they don't remember Arnold with 2 other people when he left for San Lorenzo.

Arnold: "Hi, Grandma, Hi, Grandpa."

Arnold hugs them proudly.

Arnold: "Grandma, Grandpa, I want you to meet..."

Grandma Gertrude: "Hands off, bucko!"

"Grandma, Grandpa. I found them, Mom and Dad!" Arnold announced at the end.

Miles: "Hi, Mom, hi, Dad."

Grandma Gertrude and Grandpa Phil smile at them, and their eyes fill up with tear drops.

Grandma Gertrude + Grandpa Phil: "MILES, STELLA, YOU'RE BACK AND ALIVE!"

Grandma Gertrude: "We're a close family again!"

Stella: "I hope Arnold behaved himself while we were gone away, right?"

[All Boarding House Residents Laughing Wildly]

Arnold: "Pretty crazy week, right, Helga?"

Helga: "Uh, yeah...crazy indeed, Arnold."

Arnold: "Helga, I'm terribly sorry about shouting at you in the jungle, it was just in the heat of the minute, but there is something I've been meaning to ask you: remember the time you 'confessed' that you love me on the top of the FTI building?"

Helga: "Crimeny, I told you like 100 times, Football Head, that was the heat of the minute!"

Arnold: "It's not that, Helga, it's about those days in San Lorenzo, when we were heading off to find my parents, you stood by me, you were worried about me and you believed in me about finding my mom and dad and...I just felt more closer to you than before…I just feel more closer to you than Lila, you even took courage and bravery over Eduardo before I got nearly stabbed in the chest….my point is Helga is that...I...I..."

Helga: "Well just spit it out, Arnoldo."

Arnold: "I really love you!"

Gerald: [Voice Off Screen] "Arnold?"

Gerald: "What are you doing, man?"

Arnold: "Well, Gerald...you see...Helga and I..."

Gerald: "Whatever you say, Arnold, whatever you say."

Arnold: "Well, now Gerald knows you're alright, right, Helga?"

Helga: "Oh crimeny, Mom and Dad must've forgot about me, I'm nothing compared to them."

Arnold: "It's alright, Helga, I'm still here."

Arnold and Helga hug 1 another.

Stella: "Arnold, are you coming?!"

Arnold: "I'll be right with you there, Mom and Dad!"

Arnold: "You wanna get dropped off at your apartment, Helga?"

Helga: "Delightful, Arnold."

The 2 of them hold hands and go out to Grandpa Phil's old Jalopy.

Arnold and Helga are now boyfriend and girlfriend.

They pull up at the Pataki's apartment.

Helga: "Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Shortman!"

Helga called and before that she kissed Arnold's cheek.

Arnold: "Will I ever see you at school again?"

Helga: "Yes, Arnold, my 1 true love."

Helga rushes to the door, smiling cheerfully.

Grandpa Phil honks the horn as a goodbye and they drive back home.

Helga waves goodbye to them 'til they are outta earshot.

Helga walks inside the apartment and in her surprise...there are banners and streamers everywhere saying 'WELCOME HOME!'

Olga + Mr. + Mrs. Pataki: "Welcome home Helga!"

Olga: "How was the jungle trip, Helga?"

Helga jumps cheerfully and hugs her older sister.

Helga: "Perfect, Olga, I'm finally in love!"

Olga: "Oh that's nice, Helga, what's his name?"

Helga: "Arnold Shortman."

Scene 12: Back home at the Sunset Arms Boarding House

Miles and Stella are still amazed that the old boarding house is still up.

It feels just like yesterday that they left the boarding house when Arnold was just a baby boy.

Miles: "I thought this place would've been turned into a great big fancy shopping mall."

Arnold + Grandpa Phil: [Snickering]

Grandpa Phil: "You'll find out soon enough, Miles."

[Knock On Door]

Mrs. Kokoshka opens the door…

Mrs. Kokoshka: [Gasps In Amazement]

Mrs. Kokoshka: "Miles? Stella? is that really you?"

Stella + Miles: "Yes, Susie, it's us."

Mrs. Kokoshka: "HEY, EVERYBODY, ARNOLD FINALLY FOUND THEM!"

Everybody comes downstairs and there they see Arnold with his parents who were alive and well.

They all hug and kiss them and even Abner comes cheerfully towards them.

Stella: "Well, it's a good thing my father didn't kill him and eat him."

Grandpa Phil: "Hey, that chocolate mousse cake was empty calories."

[All Boarding House Residents Laughing Uncontrollably] l

Afterwards, Miles and Stella decide to take a nice long walk around town with their son, Arnold Shortman.

Arnold: "Well, Dad, now that you're back home, can you and Mom take me to the park just like you promised?"

Miles and Stella agree with him….

Later that night…

Miles and Stella tuck Arnold into bed…..

Arnold: "Can you read me that bedtime story, please?"

Miles: "Aren't you a little old for that, Arnold?" asked Miles.

Arnold: "With you guys around, I'm never too old for anything else."

Miles and Stella smile cheerfully and Miles begins reading stories about the jungle adventure quests.

Miles: (reading) And so the brave young boy found his parents, and they all camped cheerfully ever after.

Miles finished reading and Arnold fell asleep….

26-Year-Old Arnold: [Narrating] I liked every single day of our lives together forever, I finally got to have a mom and dad, I got to hang out with Helga as a girlfriend and every single summer vacation, I got to meet the Green Eye people, I just felt so lucky like every single childless family that are separated by being reunited.

Stella: "Goodnight, Arnold, and thanks for your help."

Stella kisses Arnold on the forehead and Arnold falls asleep...

26-Year-Old Arnold**:** [Narrating] And so ends our adventure quest in San Lorenzo and since that life has changed, I'm real proud of it.

10 years later…

26-Year-Old Arnold is reading some final words from his new book that he called Hey Arnold!: The Journal.

There are other people there for the day of the official release.

All of them are married, have jobs and also young kids.

Gerald is married to Phoebe and they have a 3-year-old daughter named Becky, Harold is married to Rhonda, Stinky is married to Lila, Sid is married to Nadine and Eugene is married to Sheena.

Arnold is married to Helga and have a baby boy named Philip.

There are some old faces as well from Arnold's past time.

There are Mr. Simmons, Mrs. Beakly, Principal Wartz, Harvey the mail man, Mr. and Mrs. Kokoshka, Mr. Potts, Mr. Hyunh and his daughter Mai with her husband, Jai, Dino Spumoni and his writing partner, Don Reynolds, Coach Wittenberg, Mrs. Wittenberg and their son, Tucker, who is now a professional basketball player for the L.A. Lakers, and of course his parents, who are in their 50s as well as his aging grandparents, Grandma Gertrude and Grandpa Phil.

26-Year-Old Arnold: "And so if you feel like your failing life 'cause of a real big job, some people might say just deal with it, we can't always win everything, but you must always know that you need to look on the good side and fight for what you believe in, 'cause somebody needs to."

26-Year-Old Arnold closes the book.

[Crowd Cheering And Applauding]

Arnold is now a high classed author with Helga being a singer/songwriter for her poetry and she doesn't tour much 'cause of her personal life.

26-Year-Old Arnold: "Thanks, guys."

Afterwards, there is an after party and Arnold, who is carrying his 2-year-old son, speaks to his parents.

26-Year-Old Arnold feeds him a sugar cookie and his wife, Helga is speaking to Phoebe and Rhonda.

A young man with yellow hair and a voice that sounds a bit like Miles comes up to him.

Craig: "Arnold Shortman?"

26-Year-Old Arnold turns around and sees him.

26-Year-Old Arnold: "Yes, kind sir?"

Craig: "My name is Craig Bartlett, director of Paramount Studios, I was reading your book about your trip to San Lorenzo, and I was wondering, how would your story like to go on the big screen?"

26-year-old Arnold ponders and thinks it will be a good idea.

26-year-old Arnold: "Well, what will you call it?" .

Craig: "How 'bout _Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie_?"

26-Year-Old Arnold: "That sounds great, what do you think, Philip?"

[Philip Giggling Cheerfully]

Craig: "So it's a deal?"

26-Year-Old Arnold: "Deal…."

26-Year-Old Arnold shakes Craig's right hand.

"You know, Arnold, I think this will be the beginning of a close friendship."

Fade to another black screen…..

There are now end credits appearing in the following order…

_**Based on the characters created by Craig Bartlett **_

_**Music by Jim Lang**_

_**Co-executive producers, Steve Viksten **_

_**Executive Producers, Marjorie Chon & Julia Pistor**_

_**Produced by Craig Bartlett**_

_**Directed by Craig Bartlett**_

_**Voice Cast Members**_

_**Tara Charendoff as Arnold Shortman (boy kid voice)**_

_**Small Fire as Gerald Johanssen (boy kid voice)**_

_**Francesca Smith as Helga Pataki and Sheena (voices)**_

_**Mona Marshall as Sid Patterson (boy kid voice)**_

_**Candi Milo as Stinky Peterson (country western boy kid voice)**_

_**Nika Futterman as Olga Pataki (voice) and Eugene Horowitz (boy kid voice)**_

_**Justin Shenkarow as Harold Berman (voice)**_

_**Dan Castellaneta as Grandpa Phil (voice)**_

_**Tress MacNeille as Grandma Gertrude (voice)**_

_**Kath Soucie as Mrs. Pataki and Mrs. Berman (voices) and Curly (boy kid voice)**_

_**Steve Viksten as Mr. Kokoshka (voice)**_

_**Mary Scheer as Mrs. Kokoshka (voice)**_

_**Carlos Alazraqui as Eduardo (voice)**_

_**Brian Doyle-Murphy as La Sombra (voice)**_

_**Craig Bartlett as himself, Brainy, Abner and Miles Shortman (voices)**_

_**Dan Butler as Mr. Simmons (voice)**_

_**David Wohl as Principal Wartz and Mr. Berman (voices)**_

_**Nancy Cartwright as Young Eduardo and Philip (voices)**_

_**Anndi MacAfee as Phoebe Heyerdahl (voice)**_

_**Olivia Hack as Rhonda Lloyd (voice)**_

_**Ice Cube as Harvey (voice)**_

_**Antoinette Stella as Stella Shortman (voice)**_

_**Jacob Medrano as Teen Eduardo (voice)**_

_**Ashley Buccille as Lila Sawyer (voice)**_

_**Lauren Robinson as Nadine Lowenthal (voice)**_

_**Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Pataki (voice)**_

_**Spencer Klein as 26-Year-Old Arnold (voice)**_

_**Eileen Galindo as Eduardo's grandmother (voice)**_

_**Also introducing…**_

_**Alyson Stoner **__**as Penelope (voice)**_

_**and Richard Carter as the Australian Jeep Driver (voice)**_

_**In association with…..**_

_**Snee Oosh productions**_

_**Dedicated to the loving memories of **__**Richard Mulligan (1932-2000), Michael Jeter (1952-2003), Vincent Schiavelli (1948-2005), Lou Rawls (1933-2006), Tony Jay (1933-2006), Harvey Korman (1927-2008), Henry Gibson (1935-2009), Zelda Rubinstein (1933-2010), Phyllis Diller (1917-2012) and Davy Jones (1945-2012). **_


End file.
